Project Summary/Abstract The purpose of this proposal is to seek support for the APS Conference entitled ?Inflammation, Immunity, and Cardiovascular Disease,? scheduled for August 24th to 27th, 2016 in Westminster, Colorado. The meeting was last held in 2010. Except for the 2010 conference, there have been no meetings since that time that have specifically focused on this topic. Inflammation has been a recognized component of cardiovascular disease for many years, however in the past several years there has been an explosion of new information and knowledge in this field, made possible by new discoveries in the field of basic immunology. However, a major hurdle is that many cardiovascular physiologists are not familiar with the concepts of immunology, and many immunologists are not experts in cardiovascular disease. We have found that bringing these two groups of investigators together is extremely beneficial and leads to exciting discussion, collaboration, and new ideas for future research. Since our last meeting in 2010, there have been numerous new discoveries that need to be reviewed. The conference program combines presentations from leading authorities with presentations from young investigators in the inflammation, immunity, and cardiovascular fields. As in the past, the meeting will have a strong focus on the cardiovascular system in health and disease, with an emphasis on translating basic research into clinical outcomes for hypertension, myocardial infarction, atherosclerosis, metabolic syndrome, pregnancy, and more. Ample time for poster sessions will allow for in-depth discussions, and special featured poster sessions will highlight ongoing research of students, fellows, and young scientists. The objectives of the conference are: 1) To review current research into the role of innate, adaptive, and humoral immunity in cardiovascular disease onset and progression; 2) To better understand the role sex/gender differences in cardiovascular inflammation; 3) To discuss the association between autoimmune and cardiovascular disease; 4) To encourage presentation of preliminary data from trainees and young investigators regarding inflammation and cardiovascular disease. The APS has agreed to host this meeting because the topic is broadly integrative and interdisciplinary in nature, much like the discipline of physiology, providing a unique mechanism for APS to have broad exposure and recruitment opportunities to scientific communities beyond the regular APS membership. More importantly, it fosters the Society's mission to promote the discipline of physiology.